lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Grieving Skies
Sorry dudes, but this shit'll be on Hiatus for awhile, until I finish a different fanfiction that I wanna work on first. Grieving Skies is a short fanfiction made by CryoticYoshi, following two people in a world that is currently in a Steampunk Era, after the 'Earthworld' has been corrupted by sludge-like beings. Story Chapter 1 James silently sat at the edge of the island, his feet hanging over. He watched over to the two ships as bright flashes could be seen on the two. He watched as the two floating ships battled. One was an old wooden one, while the other was far more armored and larger. The Etherelian Army was really good at keeping the Pirates out, which was lucky, as they attacked frequently. "Watchin' the fight?" A girl said from behind him, he froze a little bit and turned around, looking up at the tall woman, who is looking down at James. This tall lady was Sky, and even if she was only two years older, she acted almost like a mother would be to his son. James admired Sky in many ways, she almost seemed to have no fear, something that James had alot of. Sky chuckled and ruffled James' hair, as she got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "But, the fight!" James protested as Sky motioned for James to follow. "There'll be another one later, c'mon!" Sky bursted into the forest, James slowly following behind. Sky was very quick, yet careful. She had seemingly scanned this whole forest, almost every step she knew what was coming next. James finally made it as Sky sat on a tangle of branches that stretched out to of the floating island. Jared shivered as he sat beside her, making it a priority to not look down. "Y'know, when I grow up, and become older, I wanna explore the Earthworlds, and try to figure out what happened down there." Sky said, staring up at the sky. The Earthworlds was one of the deadliest places on Earth, and there would be no way that James would go down to the hellhole. "Why would you wanna go down there?" James asked, looking up at Sky. "Because it's a world shrouded in mystery, and I wanna figure it out." Sky replies, looking down to the abyss below. Sky grabs James and stabilizes him as a large crash booms from the island. They both turn around to watch as an Etherelian Skyship comes crashing down into the woods. Sky and James carefully leap off of the roots and run through the woods as loud booming sounds come from the sky. James catches a glimpse of the sky as he sees Pirates overpowering the army, ship after ship dropping. James freezes in horror as he looks up to see a man that has been impaled by a tree branch, and he seems to be wearing a uniform. He looks down to Sky as she looks at a near-dead man, trying to calm him down. The man takes in one final breath as his eyes look up at the sky, going unmoving. Sky shakes her head, looking at her hands, covered in the blood of the man. She sighs and watches as the Pirates begin to bomb the island. "I-I gotta get my mom!" James proclaims, as he goes into a sprint, Sky catching up to him soon enough. Jared bursts through his door as he walks into the kitchen, gasping shakily. Sky stops as she looks at a woman's dead body, which has a massive puddle of blood forming around it. She scans the room to see the woman's legs are cut off from everything else, and tries to confort Jared. "Stop!" Jared screams as he pushes Sky away, causing her to stumble backwards and bash her head into the window, groaning in pain. Jared rushes out the door, through the forest, and finds a ship who is loading on civilians. He stops for a moment to consider leaving, and sighs, running into the ship as the door begins to close. He looks down as his once-house explodes, and the island tilts, beginning to fall. He begins to weep, and curls up into a ball in his seat. Category:Stories Category:Writings